1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric conduit box mountings and, more specifically to a mounting strap for retaining an electric conduit box within a retaining wall or cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of mounting devices have been devised for permanently and temporarily securing outlet boxes within the interior of a wall or cavity as a combination attachment. Many of the conventional electrical fixtures such as outlet boxes and the like require a number mechanical fasteners for mounting. Typically, when an outlet box is mounted to a wall, there is no remote need for having the box secured thereto, other than locally attaching a face plate for aesthetic appeal or residual wiring.
Although mechanical fasteners have proven effective for mounting electrical fixtures involving sheet rock or wall structures (i.e. non-conducting materials) having wood as interior support beams, etc., the installation of conduit boxes with cement or concrete casting become nearly impossible with conventional techniques. This effectiveness of the conventional techniques primarily rest with the workable qualities of wood, sheet rock or similar material. These materials unlike the physical properties of cement, concrete and the like are not brittle and are easy to cut and repair. While there is a tendency for mechanical fasteners to become unattached or unthreaded within these particular materials, as a result of wall repairs, replacements, etc. mechanical fasteners or threaded fasteners are typically easy to replace after material refillings, replacement of studs, or locating another place within the wall for securing the fastener accordingly.
This is not the case for concrete structures or the like which house electrical conduit boxes. Several difficulties arise which require new or unconventional methods to resolve. First of all, mechanical fasteners for concrete or similar material have a tendency to destroy the integrity of the building structure. These materials simply do not lend themselves to replacements as recited above. Secondly, electrical conduit boxes require not only secure attachment for local wiring or common electrical finishing, but require secure attachment for remote conveying of wires through conduits from level to level of various residential and industrial building interiors. In this regard, a need exists wherein electrical conduit boxes can be retained without the use of conventional techniques or mechanical fasteners as described herein. An electrical conduit box mounting strap which mounts conduit boxes without the use of mechanical fasteners as recited above are lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,107 issued to Kendig discloses a support for electrical fixtures comprising a frame provided with laterally extended flanges adapted to engage the front face of a wall and having supporting members on the side of the frame for engaging the wall behind the front face by insertion. These type of supports are considered conventional fixtures used for retaining power socket conduits or the like within an interior portion of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,265 issued to Mulkey et al. discloses an electrical outlet box having an expandable protector. The protector is a substantially rectangular three-piece insertable band for mounting the outlet box within a wall. The band includes two pairs of connected corner pieces which interconnect around the box as male and female interconnected pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,806 issued to Tinnerman discloses a fastening device which accommodates the use of conventional mechanical fasteners such as nuts, bolts, screws, rivets and similar studs as a spring loaded fastening device. The device comprises a spring actuated hook-type attachment means which is designed for clip or snap fastening of a bolt or nut to prevent the accidental removal or displacement while turning or otherwise threading the respective element within an a complimentary threaded aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,814 issued to G. R. Riggs et al. discloses an electrical outlet box support comprising a substantially C-shaped construction. Two sets of dual retaining apertures for mechanical fasteners are disposed on front top and bottom portions of the C-shaped support for attaching the support in combination with an outlet box to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,913 issued to Yates discloses a temporary support for an electrical outlet box comprising a transverse member which extends across an outer portion of a outlet box. The transverse bar member is spring loaded for attachment with an end of the outlet box for temporary mounting. Detachably connected to the transverse member is a support bracket having a general U-shape. The base of the U-shaped support is reduced in size for receiving loop-like ends from the tension springs for connections therewith in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,204 issued to Liss discloses an outlet box holder comprising a generally U-shaped strap member which is adapted to be inserted into an opening formed in a wall member. The strap member includes a base portion and a pair of legs which depend therefrom. Each leg has an outward directed extension end formed orthogonal thereto for attachment with a respective retainer. A retainer is adjustably and slidably mounted on each of the legs and has a first portion adapted to engage the inner surface of the wall member. Each of the retainers also has a second portion which is adapted to extend through the opening. The outlet box is inserted into the opening and is received between the retainers. The box holder is a distinctive three-piece outlet box retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,438 issued to Angell discloses an electrical box retainer made of thin sheet metal. The retainer has a folded and flattened work hardened nose, a two layer leading protrusion, a divergent barb, an elongated shank and a multiple outward flange having a grasping catch for receiving an insertion tool. At least two retainers are needed to adequately secure an outlet-box within the interior of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,940 issued to Whitehead discloses a poke-through electrical connection assembly retainer which includes an elongate generally tubular housing member and at least one retaining clip for securing the connector in an interfloor passage. The retaining clip includes a transverse flexure portion and at least one anchor point dimensioned and angled from the flexure portion for substantially radially-directed engagement with the wall of the interfloor passage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The electrical conduit box mounting strap according to the invention is a single unitary structure for mounting conduit boxes as a fixed rigid composite structure within the volume of an internal void or cavity of concrete, cement or similar block material. The mounting strap provides a rigid and stable electrical fixture for conveying electrical wire through conduit. The strap is shaped to form a number of different attachment ends for securing an outlet box within a number of different materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an electrical conduit box mounting strap which retains conduit boxes within concrete, cement or similar wall structures as a stationary conduit box for conveying wiring or the like therethrough.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical conduit box mounting strap which attaches to and/or secures conduit boxes without the use of mechanical fasteners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical conduit box mounting strap which is flexible and structurally rigid as a conduit box retainer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical conduit box mounting strap as a single unitary retaining structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in the electrical conduit box mounting strap for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.